Feelings
by olivia.c.king1
Summary: Jeff and Dixie contemplate their new feelings for each other, trying and failing to conceal them from the other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction so please be nice ;) hope everyone enjoys! **

**Dixie and Jeff contemplate their new feelings for each other both trying and failing to conceal them.**

**Italics are thoughts.**

Chapter 1

"Oh, so this is your big surprise then!" Dixie said, looking up at the cinema out of the window.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it, it's just a birthday treat." Jeff said.

"Awww… this is so thoughtful of you Jeff, are you feeling alright?" Dixie chuckled.

"Wow, almost a compliment, sure it's not you that's feeling alright?" Jeff laughed. "But don't get used to it!" Dixie mocked.

"Come on you." Jeff got out of the car. Dixie grinned before following.

Jeff waited on the curb holding out his arm. Dixie linked arms with him smiling and together they walked into the cinema.

"Thank you." Dixie said quietly.

"What for?" Jeff asked.

"Everything, I really enjoy spending time with you." Dixie gave a shy smile before reaching up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh…well… uh" Jeff's cheeks flushed red.

Dixie frowned. "Alright mate?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh popcorn?" he stuttered walking off.

Jeff sighed before joining the queue. _Nice one mate, really smooth. _Jeff thought. He brought his hand up to his cheek; he could still feel her lips on it. Although they had been married for years, it wasn't for the usual reasons. It wasn't for love; it was to satisfy her dying fathers wish. Their love was one sided but Jeff would never tell her that. He didn't want to do anything ruin their relationship and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Dixie grinned at Jeff as he came back to join her.

"Mine I think." She grabbed the popcorn.

"Come on you." He said before guiding her in to watch the film. Dixie settled down in the seat next to Jeff as the lights dimmed and the adverts came on. _Well that was weird. _Dixie thought to herself. _He's never been like that before. _Well… sometimes she would catch him looking at her. Or sometimes after a particularly hard shift, he'd cuddle up to her on the sofa. Dixie didn't mind, she liked being close to him. Not that she'd tell him that. Lately, Dixie had been struggling with certain developing feelings. She hadn't married Jeff for love… originally. She wasn't so sure now. Dixie was a lesbian, always had been. But, as much as she hated to admit it, she had feelings for Jeff. She was more than slightly confused.

After the film ended, they walked back to the car in companionable silence. Every so often Dixie would try to get a quick glance a Jeff. _He's quite handsome…for a bloke. _She quickly added.Thoughts like this were starting to take over; she was often catching herself thinking unusual thoughts about Jeff.

"I had a great time Dix." Jeff said.

"Me too. We'll have to do this again." Dixie replied.

They smiled before Jeff started to drive them home.

**So, there it is the first chapter. I will update as soon as possible! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Here's the second chapter! I re-read the first one and realised that the last paragraph had parts in it that didn't make sense! Sorry, also it was a bit on the short side. But, like I said it was my first EVER chapter! Thank you for the follows and to BeethovenRIP and 4444 for the lovely reviews, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Alright mate?" Dixie asked.

"Here, got you a coffee."

"Thanks." Jeff replied.

It had been a busy day. A RTC, 2 domestic abuses, a stabbing and it wasn't even lunchtime. Jeff was sitting in the back of the ambulance staring at the floor in front of him.

"Jeff? Jeffrey? JEFFREY!"

Jeff jumped.

"Blimey mate, keep your hair on! I'm right next to you!" he exclaimed.

"I was asking if you were ok, you where in a world of your own!"

"Sorry, it's just hard sometimes, you know. All those deaths and injures, and I couldn't sleep last night. I'm just tired." Jeff leaned back against the side of the ambulance.

"Awww Jeff mate I'm sorry, do want your break now?"

"Holby control to 3006, over"

Jeff sighed.

"Na, come on mate. Let's finish the shift."

"Go ahead control."

"A young male has fallen from a height, 14 Abby road."

"All received, over. Come on then Jeff."

After their shift, Jeff was waiting for Dixie by the car. He gave a weak smile when he saw Dixie coming over.

"You look nice." He commented.

Dixie looked him up and down.

"I'm wearing jeans and a tee-shirt."

Jeff shrugged; he didn't have the strength to argue with her. _You look good whatever you wear_. He added in his head. They got in the car and drove home.

As Dixie opened the door lil abs ran to the door.

"Hey gorgeous" she cooed, petting the dog. Dixie waited for Jeff to make a joke, silence. Dixie followed Jeff into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Jeff asked.

"Yes please." Dixie walked over to Jeff and put a hand on Jeff's arm.

"Jeff why don't you sit down for a second, you've been on your feet all day." Jeff had been quiet all day, even at the start of the shift.

Jeff looked into Dixie's eyes, his heart melted at her concerned look. He stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug, breathing in the scent of her shower gel and perfume. They stood there for a minute in their own little bubble.

"You smell nice." Jeff thought out loud. Jeff blushed bright red, he hadn't meant for that to come out. Little abs came in jumping around excitedly. Jeff abruptly let go of Dixie before mumbling something about taking little abs for a walk. _Well that was unexpected_. Dixie thought. _But nice._ She poured herself a coffee before going into the living room to watch some TV.

An hour passed and Jeff still hadn't come back. _Where is he?_ Dixie thought. She called Jeff's mobile; she heard its ringtone out in the hall.

"Jeff?"

She sighed, she had traced it to his coat pocket, he had left it behind. _Typical._ She thought.

Another half an hour and Dixie was beginning to get worried. She started pacing the living room. _What if he's hurt, or kidnapped? What if something's happened to him? Should I go after him? _Just as she was going to the door to find him, she heard the door go.

"Jeff!" she shouted. She ran up to him and flung her arms round him.

"Dixie are you alright?"

"I was worried, you left your phone behind and you where taking ages and I thought you where hurt or someone attacked you or something!" Dixie felt tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't know why she was so upset; she wouldn't normally be so worried. She just didn't want to lose him.

"It's ok Dix, I'm here. I only stopped to get a takeaway, Chinese, your favourite." He said.

"Oh" she said looking down at her feet, embarrassed that she didn't need to worry.

"Come on, while it's still hot." He said.

Two minutes later and Jeff sat down on the sofa, plate in one hand remote in the other.

"Hurry up Dix, It's starting!" he called.

Dixie walked in and came and sat down on the sofa right next to Jeff.

"Move over Dix, any closer and you'll be sitting on my lap!"

Dixie blushed at the thought she was having before shuffling right to the other end of the sofa.

"I didn't mean that far Dix!" Jeff chuckled. Dixie just looked hurt.

"Well do you want me to sit next to you or not?" she asked.

"I just wanted a bit of breathing space, you can come closer if you want." Jeff replied.

"Well tough, I don't want to sit next to you anymore!"

"Dix, you sound as if you're about five years old!" Jeff laughed. Dixie gave him an evil look before turning towards her dinner. However she didn't concentrate on it, she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. She was thinking about yesterday evening. She had got into bed hoping to find sleep quickly, but she couldn't. Her mind wandered for hours, trying to come to terms with her newfound feelings for Jeff. Just before she drifted into sleep she had come to a definite conclusion, she loved Jeff. They had been friends for years, she would do anything for him, she hoped he would do the same for her.

After their programme finished Dixie looked up at Jeff, he was looking at her again. Not wanting to make it awkward she ignored it.

"I'll do the washing up then I think I'm going to go up to bed." Dixie said as she got up.

"It's ok, I'll do it."

"No, it's okay, I've got it."

Jeff stood up and took the plates from her.

"You always do it, it's fine, you can go up to bed."

"Playing the gentleman eh Jeff." Jeff looked up and smiled.

"Anything for my beautiful wife."

Dixie giggled; she was surprised at how childlike it sounded. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Dixie and Jeff stood looking at each other in an awkward silence.

"Um…night Jeff."

"Night Dix"

After a second Jeff leaned in and gave Dixie a hesitant hug. She smiled before turning to head up the stairs.

Thank you for reading! Please read and review and I will update as soon as possible! I think there will be one or two chapters after this one hopefully! X


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hello peeps! Thank you for the follows and to 4444, BeethovenRIP and Ravenshadowrose for the lovely reviews! Also thank you to ravenshadowrose for the help finding inspiration! X

Chapter 3

Dixie walked up the stairs to her bedroom, sighing happily. She smiled to herself, she felt like a teenager with a crush. She got into her pyjamas and went into the bathroom to wash and clean her teeth. She could hear Jeff pottering around in the kitchen humming to himself. She jumped as she heard a crash downstairs followed by a series of curses. She giggled before going out into the hall.

"JEFF! YOU ALRIGHT?"

"YEAH MATE, JUST BROKEN A PLATE SORRY!"

"IT'S OKAY, NIGHT!" she bellowed. She hoped the neighbours where either out or deaf!

Giggling to herself she went into her bedroom brushing her hair quickly before she got into bed. She looked at her bedside table. It had a random pair of earrings, a glass of water, an empty chocolate packet and a photo. It was of her and Jeff a couple of months back; Jeff had his arms around her from behind. She remembered how safe she felt in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her. She smiled and picked up the photo kissing Jeff's face before hugging the photo close to her. She carefully put the photo back in its place and wrapped herself up tighter in her duvet covers.

She was so happy; she loved Jeff and everything about him. His smile, his laugh and even his terrible jokes. And he was the first man that she had ever found attractive. She hadn't always seen him in that light, but the feeling had gradually grown.

A couple of months back after a shout she had been on the verge of crying and he had simply held her. There had been a call to a fire at a school, so many children where dead. But Jeff spotted she was distressed and helped her through it. That was when she started to fall for him.

Jeff had switched on the TV downstairs perhaps he wasn't tired. _Or more likely trying to block out his crying._ She thought. He often did this, and she knew he just needed time on his own to just be sad. He thought it was weak to cry, he didn't like her to see it. She remembered a couple of years back after a college shooting he had been a mess. But she helped him like he had helped her before that.

An hour later and Dixie was just on the edge of sleep. She was warm, cosy and thinking about her favourite person in the world…Jeff. Dixie heard the TV switch off and quiet footsteps in the hallway. After five minutes of pottering around she heard her door open just slightly. Too tired to look round she just lay still, eyes closed.

"Night Dix." Jeff whispered. It was barely a whisper so she only just heard it. She felt his lips on her forehead, his hand cupping her cheek. As he pulled away she heard him sigh.

"You're so beautiful Dix."

Dixie's heart soared, she was definitely awake now. She lay perfectly still not wanting to ruin the moment. She felt his lips again on her cheek this time. They lingered there before slowly gliding across her skin heading towards her lips. Her heartbeat increased and she felt her body tense with excitement as Jeff's lips crept closer and closer to hers. At the corner of her lips Jeff's lips stopped then Jeff pulled back. Dixie was mentally screaming at him not to stop, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her and to hold her in his arms. She felt like crying, she was so sure he was going to kiss her. Dixie wanted to reach out and touch him. Just before she did, she felt Jeff's lips back at the corner of her mouth. And ever so slowly, Jeff pressed his lips against Dixie's. 

She was surprised at how gentle the kiss was, Jeff's lips where so soft. She lay still, wanting the kiss to last forever. All to soon Jeff pulled away. As she heard the footsteps leave the room she opened her eyes to see Jeff shutting the door behind him.

A/N- please review! Next update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hiya! I thought that maybe it was time for a little more drama rather than just fluff! Not that there's anything wrong with fluff! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The next morning Dixie woke with a smile on her face. This was it. She was going to tell Jeff she loved him.

She had thought about it all night. He had kissed her. He didn't know she knew. She was going to tell him. She had it all thought out in her head; she would wait until after work then she would take him home, cook dinner for him and tell him. Dixie jumped out of bed and ran through to the bathroom to have a shower. Afterwards she ran downstairs nearly colliding with Jeff in the hallway.

"You're up early eh princess. I was just going to wake you up."

"Yeah well, things to do people to see. And we've got work!" Jeff looked at her quizzically.

"Are you feeling alright Dix? You seem happy that we have work."

"Yeah well, I'm with you aren't I! Of course I'm happy!" she grinned at Jeff before passing him into the kitchen.

"Dix, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well I have and extremely good feeling about today!"

"Do you?"

"I do." Jeff grinned. _Oh, I love you Dix_. He thought.

When they arrived at the ambulance bay Dixie sprinted into her office and was dressed for her shift before Jeff had even thought about getting changed.

"Blimey mate, you're eager today!"

"Well Jeffrey, you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm."

Jeff chuckled.

"Your so sweet Dixie." Dixie giggled and blushed. After a second she decided she wanted to be closer to Jeff and threw her arms around his neck.

"Awww, your so cuddly Jeffrey!"

"Oookkkaayy…" Jeff laughed and hugged her back before wandering off to off get changed for their shift.

Dixie waited for Jeff in the ambulance constantly fiddling with something. Whether it was her uniform or adjusting something in the ambulance Dixie couldn't keep still.

Deciding Jeff was taking too long, she went to find him. She found him getting a coffee out of the machine.

"Come on Jeffrey!" She whined tugging at his arm.

"What is it with you this morning, eh Dix? I'm just thirsty."

"Well hurry up and be un-thirsty!" she hugged his arm.

"Your very clingy today." Jeff said.

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No, just saying."

Jeff smiled at her.

"Come on then, let's go." Dixie grinned and pulled Jeff by the arm to the ambulance.

The Day went by quickly for Jeff, shout after shout rolled in and he and Dixie where constantly on their feet. For Dixie, it went by annoyingly slowly. She just wanted to go home and tell Jeff she loved him. She had gone over their kiss time and time again but just couldn't wait for another real kiss.

An hour before their shift ended, Jeff and Dixie where sitting in the ambulance when a shout came in.

"Control to 3006, over"

"3006 receiving over."

"Call to Newgreens high school, a fire with unknown casualties."

Jeff and Dixie both sighed, hopefully no deaths.

"All received over."

"Looks like a tough one Dix."

"Yeah but I've got you, I'll be fine" Jeff smiled.

"Yeah."

It was a lot worse than they thought, flames where curling their way sky wards. Framing the school in a fiery glow. They where the first crew there. Students and teachers where dotted in the playground, some with minor burns or what looked like simple smoke inhalation. Others much more serious with burns, crying in agony.

They're where no fire crews in sight.

"Jeff, no heroics. Promise me." Jeff looked at her with torn eyes.

"Please." Jeff nodded numbly.

They got out of the ambulance and Dixie told Jeff to help the worst looking student.

Jeff went over and began checking her over. He took a fleeting look up at the burning school seeing faces at the windows. He stopped what he was doing and stared_. I have to do something_. He thought.

Dixie saw him stand up looking at the school.

"JEFFREY DON'T YOU DARE." He looked over with a vacant look before turning towards the school.

"NO!" She shouted, running over to him grabbing his arm.

"It's not our job, people here need our help!"

"But they'll die in there Dix."

"No they won't, people out here will die Jeffrey. YOU will die if you go in there." Her voice broke as she said this, tears streaming down her face.

"You promised me Jeff. I need you." She was openly crying now, her cheeks stained with tears. Jeff brushed one away with his thumb. She held his hand to her face.

"You're beautiful Dixie, I've never told you that before, but you are."

He then turned, pulling his coat up onto his head before running into the burning building leaving Dixie standing there alone.

**Please review! Hope it was enjoyed! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello! Here is the next chapter! Thank you to BeethovenRIP, 4444 and ravenshadowrose for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Dixie sat in reception of Holby ED watching the clock tick by. 11:00pm, 11:05, 11:10, 11:20. She was pulling her hair out with worry. She had stayed at the scene helping the wounded, watching the fire exits willing him to come out alive. She had cried but had remained professional enough to help where needed.

Afterwards she had gone around the entire ED asking Zoe, Tom, Charlie and Sam if any of them had heard anything about Jeff. She was now sitting in the waiting area pestering Noel every two minutes.

"Noel, is he here?"

"No Dixie, I told you the minute he gets here I'll tell you." Dixie nodded and went to sit back down.

_I must look a right mes_s. She thought. Her face was tear stained and grubby from the smoke and ash. She had patient's blood over her but she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. Was he alive? Was he wounded? He said he thought she was beautiful, what if she never could tell him she loved him? She was also angry, she had asked him not to go in there but he did. Did he not care about her?

The ED doors opened, but they had 38 times in the last 20 minutes so she didn't look up.

"This is Jeffrey Collier," Dixie got up and ran to the doors. Jeff saw her and tried to get out of the wheelchair.

"DIXIE!" Dixie forgot about everything she had said she would do and took one look at him before running out of the ED taking deep gulps of fresh air. He was alive. Jeff was alive! But did he love her? He had chose to go into a burning building rather than stay with her. But he had only tried to do what he thought right, typical Jeffrey Collier.

Dixie needed time to think, she needed space. She decided to go to her office; it was close and had a lock on the door. Dixie began to walk away from the ED.

"DIX!" it was Noel.

"Not staying then?"

"I…uh, no."

"But why, you've been annoying me for the last half hour or so!"

"Noel! I just… need some time to think. My mobile's on, call me if he needs me."

"Time to think?"

"Yes Noel, now if you'll excuse me." Dixie walked off not looking back.

Jeff sat in a cubicle bored and tired, but most of all he wanted to find Dixie. She had just run off, he wanted to explain to her how much she meant to him. That he was sorry that he had gone in there that he hoped she could forgive him.

Zoe walked into the cubicle.

"Your lucky Jeff, just minor smoke inhalation. You can go. And may I suggest flowers."

"Flowers?"

"I was talking to the paramedics earlier, they said that Dixie was crying because you had gone in there. That she looked completely lost. I suggest flowers to help make it up to her."

"Oh, right. Can I go then?"

"Yes, any change and you must come ba-"

"Yeah, I've heard it all before! I've got to go!" he called before running off to find Dixie.

Jeff stood outside Dixie's office shuffling nervously on his feet. He had got Dixie roses, her favourite. He had it all planned out what he was going to say. She would be most likely angry so it was safer to agree to everything she said.

Jeff took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He heard sniffling and shuffling around in her office before a shaky voice called him in.

"Jeff."

"Hello Dixie."

"I see you got out okay then… shame."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Dixie's eyes where red, she had obviously been crying.

"I'm sorry princess."

"Don't you DARE princess me Jeffrey Collier. I thought you where DEAD." Her breathing increased and she glared at him menacingly.

"I know, but I couldn't just-"

"Couldn't just stand there? I've heard it all before Jeffrey! People needed our help; Jeffrey people could have died because of you today!"

Jeff just looked down at his feet.

"Jeff, look at me!" Slowly he looked up into her eyes.

"I needed you. I thought I meant something to you, but obviously not."

"Dix, I was doing my job! Saving lives, I think that's slightly more important than staying to hold your hand!"

Dixie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. So she obviously didn't mean anything to him. Jeff didn't love her.

"Get out Jeff."

"Dix I-"

"GET OUT YOU STUPID MAN!"

"Dixie!" She got up shoving him to the door hitting him, crying. She slammed the door behind him and sunk to the floor weeping. She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face with her arms.

She let out a little whimper as she saw the roses on the floor; he must have dropped them when she pushed him out the door. She picked one up, it was crumpled but it was still beautiful. The bunch of flowers had a note in it. _**To my beautiful Dixie-Yours always Jeff xxx. **_Beautiful. That's what he said before he had gone into the building. She was so confused. Did he love her or not?

She sat on the floor for an hour before she decided she needed to go home, it was getting late. She called a taxi before getting changed and going outside to meet it.

The taxi pulled up in front of her and Jeff's house. She had seen how sorry he was and had secretly forgiven him, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She needed to find out if he loved her or not.

She got out of the taxi and opened the garden gate.

"Jeff?" He was sitting on the doorstep with red eyes and an apologetic look on his face.

"Forgot your keys then?" she asked.

"No. I'm waiting for you."

"Well I'm here now so you can go inside." She briskly walked up the path fumbling for her keys in her bag. She sighed.

"Jeff can you give us your keys, I've left mine in the house." Jeff dug them out of his pocket, throwing them up to Dixie. She missed and they fell to the floor with a clatter. They both reached for them Jeff's hand resting on top of Dixie's. They looked each other in the eyes. Jeff brought her hand to his face kissing the top of it gently before bringing it to his cheek. Dixie forgot how to breathe; she tried to steady it leaning in wanting to kiss Jeff. Remembering her resolve about not letting him know about forgiving him she snatched her hand back. She grabbed the keys and fumbled with the lock falling through the door before running up to her bedroom.

Hearing him come up the stairs she threw herself under her duvet.

"Dix?" Jeff asked he opened her door.

"Dixie love, come out." She stayed silent.

"Look, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me sweetie." Dixie poked her head out of the duvet so just her eyes could be seen. Jeff's heart melted, she was so cute.

"I shouldn't have gone in there. It's just lately I've been, I've had… things to think about. I wasn't thinking strait."

"Jeff."

"Yes my love."

"You said I was beautiful."

"Yes, I did."

Dixie sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She reached out and held Jeff's hand. Her heartbeat increased rapidly, she wasn't scared anymore, she was exited.

"Jeff, lately I've been thinking. And I know we never married for love but I've been thinking I-"

Jeff couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to feel her lips again and stop all the confusion. He leant in and pressed his lips against hers.

He loved how soft they where, unlike any women's he had ever kissed. He cupped her cheek in his hand and Dixie pushed back opening her mouth slightly letting his tongue in.

After a while she had to pull back for air.

"I love you. That was a good second kiss." She was out of breath, she felt amazing.

"Second?"

"Jeff, I was awake." Jeff blushed and looked awkward.

"You where driving me insane. I just wanted to know what it was like. Anyway I thought you where a lesbian?"

"Well, I don't find all men attractive, just you."

"Oh." Dixie grinned but it faded.

"I thought you where dead." A tear dribbled down her face.

"I loved you, I was going to tell you today. I was going to wait until after work, cook you dinner and tell you." She let go of Jeff's hand.

"But you had to go in didn't you. Jeffrey Collier, always playing the hero."

"I know but I was just confused. I mean it's not every day you fall for a lesbian. But from this second on it's about you and only you Mrs. Collier."

Dixie lay back on her bed, it had been a long day and now she was just exhausted. She looked at her clock; it had gone 1 in the morning.

"Tired sweetheart?" Jeff asked.

"Mmhmm."

"I'll leave you to get changed then princess."

5 minutes later Jeff knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Jeff came in holding a mug of hot chocolate. Dixie looked up and smiled.

"For me?"

"Of course my beautiful wife." She took the mug from him and sat down on the edge of the bed taking little sips of the drink.

"Dixie, how long have you loved me for?"

"Um, a couple of months. You?"

"A bit longer than that, but not much."

"Jeff, do you… find me attractive?"

"Very."

"It's just I'm not exactly the normal type of woman you would want to date."

"Dixie, don't ever think like that of yourself, I find you attractive. No one else matters. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, I love you." Jeff looked up at Dixie and started giggling

"What Jeff? What's wrong?"

"You've got a hot chocolate moustache." He laughed. Dixie went bright red, Jeff leaned over and wiped it off.

"Gone?" she asked.

"Mmm… almost." He gently kissed her lingering just enjoying the moment. Jeff stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on, bed time." Dixie nodded. She turned and swung her legs onto her bed. Jeff got up and pulled the covers up around Dixie. He leant down and placed a little kiss on her cheek. Dixie smiled.

"Night night Jeffrey, I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible." Jeff smiled at her before walking out of the door.

A/N- so here you go! Please read and review! x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- sorry it's been so long since an update but I've been ill! :( thankyou to BeethovenRIP, Ravenshadowrose and 4444 for all the continued support! x

Chapter 6

Jeff woke late in the morning and he found himself smiling at last night's memories.

Dixie loved him. Him, not another woman or man, just him. Jeff rolled over onto his side looking up at the clock. It was 11:00am. Dixie probably wouldn't be up yet, she never surfaced before midday after a night shift for anything.

He thought about how badly he had messed up yesterday, he hadn't saved anyone because the fire was too strong. He had got a few metres in before he was overcome by coughing through the thick smoke. Dixie was right; he had just put himself and those outside at an unneeded risk. He had told her it was just going to be about her and only her and Jeff meant it. He would start this morning.

Jeff slowly sat up in bed stretching before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to have a shower. He stepped into the steaming water getting rid of every last bit of grime that he had picked up in the building yesterday. He had had a shower at base but it wasn't very good.

He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself before going to the sink to brush his teeth.

Jeff tiptoed through to his room getting dried and changed. After a moments thought, he went back into the bathroom and started to run a bath for Dixie. He searched through the various bottles of bubble bath, smelling each in turn before choosing a strawberry and mango one putting a few squirts in the water. It's fragrance filled the room, Jeff smiled hanging towels on the radiator so they would be warm for when she got out of the bath. Jeff heard moving in Dixie's room so he walked over and knocked on the door. A lightheaded voice drifted out from in her room.

"Come in." Jeff opened the door and walked over to her bed kneeling down beside it.

"Morning princess." Dixie looked over and smiled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Jeff. What's the time?"

"Almost midday sleepyhead."

"Waiting for me to cook breakfast?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"No! Would I do that?" Jeff acted hurt. Dixie just gave him a look.

"No, I came to wake you as I, your charming husband, have run you a bath."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you not trust me?"

"Oh yes, I can hear it. But Jeff how long has it been running?" Jeff looked alarmed before sprinting back into the bathroom turning the water off just before it flooded. He gave a relieved sigh before emptying some of it out.

Dixie walked in giggling.

"Awww, thank you Jeffrey." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I put your towels on the radiator too."

"Trying to make up for yesterday? Because you don't need to, you're forgiven." She stroked Jeff's cheek with the back of her hand. It made him feel warm inside. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

Dixie looked at him.

"Jeff, I love you." Dixie said it surely and without hesitation. Jeff opened his eyes and looked at Dixie, his beautiful Dixie. Even in pajamas she was still the most beautiful woman he had seen. Dixie stepped forward reaching up to kiss Jeff. She pressed her lips to his, her teeth lightly grazing his bottom lip.

She pulled away smiling.

"Thank you, it smells lovely." Jeff just stood gazing at her lovingly.

"I'm going to get in now." Jeff nodded.

"So… going to stay and watch or leave me in peace?" Jeff blushed and stuttered out a quiet bye before practically running out of the bathroom. Dixie giggled. Maybe one day he could stay and enjoy a bath with her, but not today.

She undressed and slipped into the bath, relaxing as all her stresses from the day before left her.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted. She no longer had to hide her feelings for Jeff; they could be together for the rest of their lives properly now. The thought of it made her all warm inside, Jeff made her all warm inside. She was the happiest she had been in months.

Downstairs Jeff was cooking breakfast. He had decided to do pancakes as he couldn't cook anything else and last weekend Dixie had shown him how make them and he wanted to impress her.

His first attempt didn't look edible, so he quickly tipped it in the bin hoping Dixie wouldn't notice. He heard her getting out of the bath so quickly made some more mixture. It looked better this time so he shouted up the stairs to Dixie telling her that her breakfast was almost ready.

"BREAKFAST? BUT YOU CAN'T COOK!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG MY LOVE!"

"OK…" Dixie sounded unsure. Jeff poured the mix into the saucepan and by the time Dixie came downstairs they where ready.

Jeff smiled as Dixie walked in. He put them on plates putting one at each end of the table.

"Breakfast for my beautiful Dixie."

"Thanks." She put on maple syrup and carefully cut it into little triangles.

"Dix?"

"Yes."

"Why triangles? When you cut it's always in triangles, why do you do that."

"I don't know, I just do. Problem?"

"Nope, just curious." He tucked into his pancakes. Jeff was pleasantly surprised, as they actually tasted decent. Dixie was eating them too and she didn't look sick which was a good thing.

"They alright?"

"They're lovely Jeff, perfect. You where obviously listening last week then."

"Of course."

"Makes a change then."

"Ohhhh, that's very harsh Dixie. I'm devastated by that comment." Jeff acted hurt, Dixie giggled. She liked that they could easily joke around and that it wasn't awkward. They spent the rest of the meal in companionable silence. After both of them had finished Jeff went to get up to do the washing up.

"Jeff, wait." Dixie grabbed his arm pulling him back into his seat.

"Are we serious about this?"

"About what?"

"Us, are we serious about us?"

"Well, I know I am. I love you so much."

"I love you too, I have no doubts about that. But I was thinking about us at work."

"What about it? Are you having second thoughts?""

"No of course not. It's just; maybe we should keep it separate. Just for a little anyway."

"But Dixie, why? I'm happy to wait, but I'd like a reason. Are you ashamed of me?"

"No jeff, of course I'm not ashamed. It's just everyone knows me as a lesbian and I'd just like a bit of time to figure out for myself what I am before the gossiping starts."

"So, I can't tell you I love you outside of the house?"

"No, just not around other people."

"And I can't kiss you?" Dixie started to look guilty, Jeff genuinely looked hurt.

"No, but we can hug."

"Hug? I have been waiting months for the day you said you loved me and meant it and I'm not allowed to return it" Dixie sighed.

"Jeff, please. Just a month or two?"

"A month!? Dixie, you don't mean that really? I understand this is different for you but that's a bit drastic!"

"Okay less than that, but it means a lot to me Jeff. Let's not fight over this." Jeff calmed down seeing that he was upsetting her.

"Sorry Dixie. But not a month because I want to show people how much I love you." Dixie smiled.

"Really Jeff?"

"Truly and completely." He reached over and took her hand in his.

"How about 2 weeks?" Dixie looked uncomfortable.

"2 and a half Jeff?"

"Can you even get that?"

"We can make it 3."

"No, no thank you! 2 and a half ok! I'll settle for that!"

"Thank you Jeff."

"Anything for you Dixie." Dixie got out of her seat taking her plate, kissing Jeff on his head on the way to the sink.

Jeff was upset that Dixie didn't want to make their relationship public. He had waited so long for them to be an item. But, they could still be an item at home though and it was only 2 weeks. He would just have to wait.

Jeff got up and leaned round Dixie to put his plate in the sink. Their arms brushed and Jeff shivered, he loved being so close to her. Jeff was going to go and sit back down again but felt that would be unfair on Dixie and as though he was lazy and didn't care about her. Instead Jeff stood behind her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Dixie sighed contentedly and leant back into him.

"Is this ok?" Jeff asked. Had he pushed her too far too quickly?

"No, this is lovely. I could get used to this."

"So could I." Dixie finished the washing up and turned around to Jeff.

"What now Jeff?" he thought for a second before answering.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Dixie grinned.

"I'd love that."

A/N- Please review! xxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hiya! Sorry it's been so long since an update but I have been very busy! Soz! In this chapter Dixie's mum will be involved. As in Casualty there isn't really any mention of her I decided to include her in my story. Thank you again for the lovely reviews from chan. nelson4444, BeethovenRIP and ravenshadowrose, I love reading through them all.**

Chapter 7

Jeff and Dixie's day at home was low key, spent watching TV and relaxing. They where both exhausted after events the day before and didn't fancy doing anything else.

Jeff had booked a table at a new posh place that had opened. Dixie didn't know where they where going as Jeff wanted it to be a surprise. All she knew was to dress smartly.

Early evening Dixie got up and said she was going to get ready.

"Now? We have an hour until we need to leave!"

"And? Jeff, I like to take my time."

"It's a long time though, you don't need an hour!"

"Thank you for the lovely comment Jeffrey, but I'm afraid I do!" with that Dixie got up and went up the stairs to her room.

"Women" Jeff muttered.

Upstairs Dixie sat crossed legged on her bed. Her phone sat infront of her and she looked at it nervously. She looked across at her clock. It was almost time. The hand moved onto the twelve and she took a deep breath before picking up the phone and dialing in the number. It rung and after the third ring the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um… hi mum."

"Dixie? Oh hello darling. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, you?"

"Good, good. You didn't pick up last night, where you out?"

"Umm… I was at work all evening, sorry."

"Oh, I was just calling to invite you to a dinner on Friday evening. Will you be coming?"

"Uhh, I suppose. What time?"

"Seven 'o clock at holby's conference rooms."

"Conference rooms?"

"Yes, they are just where the event is being held. The dress code is black, simple but elegant. Can you manage that?" Jeff opened her door mouthing asking if she wanted a cup of tea. She shook her head before turning back to her call.

"Yes, I'll see you Friday then."

"Oh and you'll need a plus one. But it can't be one of those nasty women you hang around with. It needs to be a man."

"Nasty?"

"Yes. Kathleen, a MAN. Ok?" Dixie sighed and agreed, saying goodbye before hanging up. She didn't know why she agreed, she hadn't seen her mother for months, she was one of those posh people with do's to attend and hold. She was a social ladder climbing woman. And Dixie never had or would fit in with that. But she wanted to please her mother and as much as she tried, she did want to be a good daughter. In the meantime, she would enjoy her time with Jeff. She mattered to him and he mattered to her; they didn't need anyone else.

Half an hour later Jeff walked upstairs to get ready; he decided to see if Dixie was ready so walked into her room.

"Di-" he abruptly stopped and stared at her. She was standing there in her underwear pulling up her dress that was sitting around her ankles. She looked up at Jeff alarmed and shouted at him.

"JEFF GET OUT!" Jeff jumped out of his trance and reluctantly shuffled out of the room. Dixie shook her head, _men _she thought.

Dixie wiggled into her dress struggling with the zip. _I knew it still fitted. _She thought to herself. Yeah it had been a couple of years and it was a tight fit but she looked at herself in the mirror and she looked all right. She thought back at the look on Jeff's face, she could tell exactly what he was thinking. She was secretly pleased, it had been a while since she had been with anyone and she knew she wasn't getting any younger. The fact that she made Jeff feel like that made her happy and exited for their relationships' future.

Jeff sat on his bed in his room; images of Dixie kept coming back into his mind. She was so blissfully unaware of her looks; she really didn't know how attractive she was.

Eventually Jeff had got up and got changed. He had spent five minutes wondering if he should wear a tie or not before deciding that he would, he could always take it off. He went out into the hall and this time remembered to knock on the door before going into Dixie's room.

"Ready mate?"

"Yes Jeffrey, almost. I'll be down in a second." Jeff went downstairs and stood infront of the mirror checking he looked okay. He was fiddling with his tie when Dixie walked down the stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful Dix." She shyly smiled and looked down at her feet. She had a plain black dress on that came to the top of her knees and she was wearing her silver necklace her father had got her before he had died.

"Your wearing a tie, it must be posh. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, come on. Oh, and…err… sorry about earlier."

"It's fine Jeff. I'm over it."

"So, do I get a repeat later?" Dixie thwacked Jeff's arm.

"No!"

"OW! And awww… I was looking forward to it, please!

"I'll think about it." They walked down the path to the taxi.

"Jeff, I've thought about it."

"Oh, and?"

"No." Jeff gave her a mischievous look.

"You won't be saying that by the end of tonight."

"Yes I will!" Jeff shook his head and got into the taxi. He hoped she'd change her mind but was unsure if she would, this was all new to her. He would wait if he had to.

Outside the restaurant Jeff linked arms with Dixie. She stood outside the restaurant staring. It really was a posh place and it wasn't cheap either.

"Wow Jeff, this really is posh. You didn't have to this for me."

"Course I did, anything for my princess." Dixie smiled and Jeff guided her into the entrance. It was all very clean and everything looked expensive. Even the carpet looked like it cost a million pounds.

"Table booked for collier."

"Right this way sir." Jeff looked over at Dixie and pulled a face.

"Sir." He whispered into her ear making her giggle. The waiter gave them a strange look before carrying on to their table.

They sat down at the table and ordered drinks. Jeff opened his menu and took a glance before his eyes opened massively.

"Problem Jeff?"

"No, no, no problem." _God my wallet's going to suffer tonight_. He thought.

After ordering their food they took in their surroundings.

"They said it was posh, I didn't know it was going to be this posh though." Jeff said.

"Yeah, I know. But I like it because it makes me feel special. Thank you Jeff." Jeff was pleased that she was enjoying herself. He reached over the table and took her hand in his, gently rubbing circles over the back of her hand.

"Your worth it sweetheart." Dixie smiled shyly. Around twenty minutes later their food arrived.

"Thank you." Dixie looked at her food. It looked delicious. She grinned as Jeff was already shoving forkfuls into his mouth. He paused as if remembering something.

"Dix, who was that on the phone earlier?"

"Oh, no one in particular. Nothing important." She sheepishly picked at her food.

"Dix, is something wrong? It's written all over your face sweetheart. I know you, something is wrong. Who was it?"

"Just my mum."

"Your mum? But, even I haven't met her. You don't talk about her either. Is this out of the blue?"

"Yes, well. She called yesterday; I was just returning the call. Being polite. And I had enough on my plate without her calling up."

"You ignored her call?"

"No I missed it."

"Oh. Well, what did she say?"

"Nothing just about a small do next Friday."

"A small do?"

"It's a socialite thing."

"What's a socialite?"

"You know, a social ladder climber."

"You? A socialite?" Jeff laughed.

"No jeff, my mother is." Jeff was still laughing.

"A… socialite?" he was going red in the face from laughing to hard. People where starting to look over so Dixie gave Jeff a sharp kick under the table.

"Shut up Jeff your too loud."

"Sorry… what do?

"Just a thing. It doesn't matter, I need the toilet." She got up and walked away briskly.

Jeff felt bad, he was meant to be treating her like a princess, not laughing at her. When she came back he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sorry. Are you going to this do?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked in a while and it would be nice to see her. I just can't forget the last time I saw her, she was horrible."

"What about?"

"Every aspect of my life, my job, my love life… you."

"Me?"

"Yeah I told her that we were married and she wanted to know everything about you. I showed her a picture on my phone and she asked if I was joking. Said that I could do better and that and that you where disgusting. I think it was just that you don't have contacts."

"Contacts?"

"Social climbing contacts, you don't know the right people."

"The right people? You don't think that do you?"

"Of course not, but she was being just horrible about you and she hadn't even met you. So I've been blocking her out for the last couple of months."

"Because of me?"

"No, because of her. And I love you. I don't want people to think of you like that."

Jeff looked her in the eyes. She looked so upset.

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you more."

"Impossible." They smiled at each other and leaned in, gently touching lips. Jeff took her hands in his own then kissing each knuckle in turn, before the tip of each finger. Dixie loved the feel of his breath on her hands and his lips on her fingers, she wouldn't let anything ruin what she and Jeff had.

They carried on eating in silence after they had finished; Dixie leaned back in her chair giving a satisfied sigh. Jeff looked at Dixie and her slouched figure.

"Dix, I just seriously can't imagine you at any do, your too slouchy and it's just not you."

"I've never really gone to one before, I just stayed at home with dad. He said it was my choice and told my mums I should get a choice."

"Then why are you going now?" she took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I want to be a good daughter and make the most of mum while I still can."

"Ok."

"Jeff, there is another thing."

"What?"

"I need a plus one."

"And you want me to come."

"Yes please."

"But, what about what she said?"

"It was mostly about you but other stuff too. Like my sexuality, but I should fit in with that now." Jeff gave her a confused look.

"Is that what I am to you? Just someone to help you fit in?" realizing what he was thinking she quickly reassured him.

"No, no, no, no! Jeff, I'm with you because I love you and your stupid jokes and your lovely smile, your terrible cooking and the fact that your ok to just be… you. I would never use you like that. Ever." Jeff looked relieved.

"Ok, I'll come." Dixie grinned.

"Pudding?"

"Yes."

Afterwards their meal, Jeff reluctantly paid the massive bill and they stood outside the restaurant waiting for a taxi. Dixie entwined her hands with his and turned him to look at her.

"Thank you Jeffrey. For the lovely meal, and coming to the thing on Friday with me. It means a lot for me to be able to proudly take you as my husband or boyfriend or partner or whatever." Jeff smiled down at her. She put her arms around him and pulled him in close, kissing him with vigor. Jeff snaked his arms around her waist pulling her completely flush against his body. He started to let his hands wander and Dixie giggled into his mouth. She pulled back for air gasping.

"Jeffrey! Keep your hands to yourself."

"Have I made you blush?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Still sure you don't want to repeat earlier? You have really sexy legs."

"Jeff!" she thwacked his arms.

"You are defiantly blushing miss Dixie." She gave up and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Love you more." He pulled her into a kiss again and was surprised when she opened her mouth under his letting him tongue in slightly. As they pulled apart their taxi pulled up.

"Come on Mrs. Collier, home."

Jeff looked out of the window at the streets rushing by. When they had got into the taxi Dixie had snuggled up against him nuzzling against his arm until he lifted it and let her put her head on his chest. He had just smiled and held her tight.

By the time the taxi pulled up outside their house Dixie had fallen asleep. Jeff paid the taxi driver and tried to shuffle Dixie out of the taxi.

"Dix, come on let's get you into bed. We're home."

"No, tired Jeffrey. Sleep."

"Yeah, sleep inside the house."

"No, because you'll leave me. I want to stay here with you."

"I won't leave you, I'll be just across the hallway." Dixie shook her head before snuggling back down into his side.

"Dixie, you leave me no choice." She looked up at him confused. He started to get out of the car but she just wriggled across onto his lap.

"No, stay here Jeff." Jeff sighed and slipped his arm under her legs and behind her back and lifted her out of the taxi. She put her arms around his neck.

"JEFFREY! PUT ME DOWN!" He got to the steps of the house and put her down reaching into his pocket for his keys. Dixie put her arms around him.

"Dix, I can't open the door." She had pinned his arms to his side so he was struggling to move. She sighed before loosening her grip so he could reach the door.

He tried to get through he door but Dixie was making it difficult by clinging to him.

"Why are you being so clingy?" he asked.

"Because I never want to be away from you again, so I can't let you go."

"What if I need the loo?" he asked.

"You can't go." Jeff sighed and shut the door behind them.

"Can't you just hold my hand, it's hard to move."

"No Jeffrey." She put on her baby voice.

"Dix, are you drunk?"

"No, I just love you too much." He shuffled them into the living room and flopped down on the sofa, Dixie flopped right next to him resuming clinging onto his arm.

"Dixie, really why are you clingy?"

"I told you, I love you too much." Jeff sighed.

"Ok." Dixie smiled up at him and snuggled back under Jeff's arm.

"Dix, you better not fall asleep again on me. You'll hurt your neck; at least go upstairs to bed."

"Only if you'll stay with me. Pretty please Jeffrey?" she batted her eyes at him making him chuckle. Dixie put her head back up against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, it was really relaxing.

"Ok love. As it's you I will." Jeff waited for a reply but never got one.

"Dix?" Her head slid down onto his lap, Jeff laughed. She had fallen asleep again.

"Right, come on Dixie. Wake up."

"Tired." He barley heard it; it was so quiet.

"Come on." He gently helped her get up and climb up the stairs and into her room.

"Right, get dressed and hop into bed then. Night night."

"Mmm…" Jeff walked across into his bedroom and got changed. He had just got into his bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jeffrey, you left me." Dixie walked over to Jeff and pulled back the covers getting into his bed with him.

"I didn't know you wanted me to stay."

"Yes you did."

"Oh, ok then, just make yourself comfortable."

"I will."

"I don't mind though, your very warm."

"Your very cold. Night." and with that she cocooned herself with the duvet; burying her face in Jeff's chest slipping into contented sleep.

A/N- as always please review! X


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm so sorry that it has been such a long time since I have updated but I have been stuck on where to take the story next! **** Hope it is enjoyed!**

Chapter 8:

Jeff woke to daylight streaming through his curtains, making his room have a slight glow about it. He tried to move onto his side to look at his clock but found that he couldn't. Something or someone was on his arm and his arm had gone to sleep. He looked down at the blonde head on his chest suddenly remembering where he was and whom he was with.

It had been a long time since Jeff had woken up with a woman in his bed, let alone one that still had pyjamas on. That was what was different about him and Dixie; they weren't in a rush, the just were happy to be together. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met and he would do anything she wanted. Including this do or whatever; he would go and support her no matter what anyone else thought. He still couldn't imagine Dixie at a posh party, the thought made him laugh quietly.

Dixie turned over in her sleep freeing his arm. He flexed it trying to regain the flow of blood in his arm. He turned to face Dixie and put his arm around her waist holding her close. Her nuzzled into her hair; it was so soft and smelt like her strawberry shampoo. They didn't have to be in work until twelve so they could afford to spend time just sleeping and Jeff wanted to just be with Dixie. It wasn't often they just had time together him and Dixie. They did spend a lot of time together; at work they were a team and they went to the pub together afterwards. They had the same friends too and at home they were together as well. Even though they spent all that time together, they were tired at home after a shift and at the pub were constantly surrounded by other people. Jeff relished times when it was just he and Dixie. No distractions like telly or other people just them. He laid a hand on her stomach. If she was awake she would of shuffled away from him by now, she didn't like her stomach. She tried to hide it from others but she never could hide anything from him. He hated that she thought about it in that way; he much preferred her how she was and he liked the fact that there was something on her and she wasn't stick thin. The next time he thought she was thinking about it he made note to tell her how he saw her.

Dixie stirred and stretched.

"Morning Jeff."

"Morning beautiful." she sighed happily and shuffled over to Jeff.

"I love you Jeffrey, I really do." She leant up and kissed him lingering.

"What was that for?" He asked. Dixie sighed.

"For being you Jeff. And anyway, do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No, just… Dixie are you feeling ok? It's just last night you where really clingy and after what your mother said to you I was just…"

"Just what Jeff?"

"Worried, I care about you."

"Jeff I was clingy because I just wanted to be close to you. I love you."

"Truthfully?"

"Yes love. Truthfully." Jeff cuddled Dixie close.

"Well then, you can be clingy whenever you want to."

"Good. Jeff don't we have work today?"

"Yeah."

"And you remember what you promised?"

"I do Dixie, don't worry. 2 and a half weeks." Dixie nodded satisfied.

"Although I still think this is barmy. Bit like you." Dixie laughed and slapped Jeff's arm.

Eventually they got out of bed and got dressed before packing their bags for work. They got into their car and Dixie started fiddling with the channels on the radio settling for her favourite station. Jeff sighed at how typical she was being; Dixie noticed and turned it up with an evil grin.

After arriving at the station they went and got changed before going to check that the ambulance was fully stocked. They resumed their usual banter feeling relaxed and easy with each other.

"Alright guys?" Tamzin asked poking her head through the ambulance doors.

"Yeah." They laughed at the fact that they had said it in unison.

"Alright… that's normal." Jeff and Dixie just looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing Tams, how are you?"

"Good, stuck with Norman."

"Ha! Have fun." Jeff laughed.

"Can't I go with one of you guys?"

"Ummmm… nah! I'll even put up with Jeff to avoid Norman."

"Oi missy! Better watch what your saying."

"Oh Jeffrey, when will you learn? You can't do anything about it!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jeff snuck up behind Dixie and squeezed her sides tickling her making her laugh.

"Jeff! Stop… please!"

"Oh yeah, what you going to do about it?" he mimicked.

"Put… you with… Norman!" Jeff stopped abruptly and let go of her. Dixie was gasping for air and grinned madly at Jeff.

"Coffee crazy people?" Tamzin asked.

"Yes please Tams." They were still gazing at each other not really aware of anyone else. Tamzin pulled the doors to going to get some much-needed coffee.

"Dixie, this is torture not being able to tell anyone about us. Can't we tell Tams? Please?"

"Jeff, I don't know…"

"Oh come on Dix, she's our friend. She won't tell anyone if we asked her not to."

"Just, a little longer please. We'll tell Tams first I promise." Jeff sighed and went to find Tamzin to help her with the coffees. Dixie felt guilty that she was making Jeff feel like that but decided that it couldn't be helped. She finished stocking up the ambulance and went to find Jeff and Tamzin.

The rest of the shift went by quickly with five real call outs and the rest hoax calls. At the end of the shift they got changed into more comfortable clothes and went back to the ED to go to the pub with the rest of the staff.

Gathering in reception Jeff leaned against the side looking at Dixie. She was in a conversation with Tamzin, Zoe and Linda. Jeff wondered what they were talking about; Dixie looked over at him and smiled. _She has a gorgeous smile._ He thought. The girls started giggling and called over to the rest of the staff to hurry up.

"Alright everyone drinks!" Noel shouted.

"Come on Jeffrey." Big Mac said.

Later in the pub, everyone from the ED was sitting around their usual table in the pub gossiping or talking or settling bets. But, unlike him, Jeff was just sitting there looking over at Dixie. He could watch her for hours, she was all he needed and he hoped it was the same for her. Jeff thought about Friday, he had decided that he would be there for her no matter what and he would try and behave decently. He scowled at the floor; he wasn't looking forward till having to do that. It wasn't him, eating nicely. Dixie had long ago given up on him.

Jeff had thought about how long they had lived together. A long time, Dixie and taken him in after things went wrong with his previous marriage. And in all those years, he had barley looked at another woman. They had both stayed faithful although they need not.

Half an hour in and as usual Big Mac was starting to look a bit tipsy.

"Now you see… I like… chicken." He slurred.

"Just like I like…" he looked around the table.

"Uhh… beer." He finished.

"Yeah Mac, we can all see that." Tom laughed.

"Let's get you a taxi home. Jeff, give us a hand." Tom asked. Jeff was in his own world, completely oblivious to everyone else.

"Jeff?"

"Wha- Uhh… sure." Jeff got up in a daze and helped support Mac and takes him outside to a taxi.

Walking out of the pub door the cold air hit him making him shiver and pull his coat around him tighter. Tom and Jeff managed to get him into the taxi and tom decided that in his state it was better for one of them to stay with him.

"Jeff, can you?"

"Sorry but I got to make sure Dix gets home safely."

"But I have Sam."

"I'll tell her you'll meet her at yours."

"Jeff…"

"Sorry but I want to take Dixie home myself, I'll only worry if I don't." tom sighed and got into the taxi. Jeff grinned. _Poor Tom_. He thought before going back inside to the warm pub. Dixie looked up and smiled at Jeff as he came back in.

"Where's Tom?" Sam asked.

"Took Mac home in the taxi, he was plastered." He answered sitting back down and taking a gulp of his beer. Sam scowled.

"Yeah, is that the truth? He probably went off with a blonde bimbo." Jeff looked at her quizzically.

"No, I wanted to make sure Dix got home safe so he took Mac home for me."

Dixie blushed and looked at her feet.

"Yeah right, you blokes always stick together." Sam gulped down the rest of her drink then got up to leave, stalking off slamming the door behind her. The rest of the group sat there looking awkward.

"Oops." Linda said.

"And on that note, I leave." Zoe laughed.

"We should go too Jeff." Dixie said. She stood to leave. Jeff grabbed her coat before helping her into it while Dixie kept her eyes glued to the floor then after doing up her coat speed walked to the door trying to hide her returning blush.

"See you guys." Jeff waved before going after Dixie who was already marching off down the road to a taxi. He ran after her and caught up just as the taxi drove off without them.

"Bloody typical." Dixie said.

"It doesn't matter, we can wait." Dixie went over to the wall behind them and leant against it sighing. She brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed it.

"Dix, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Jeffrey." Jeff walked over and lent on the cold wall next to her. He reached out his hand and tried to take hold of hers but Dixie snatched away from him folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Dix? What have I done?" she gave him a pointed look.

"I wanted to make sure Dix got home safe so he took Mac home." She mimicked.

"And?"

"You basically just told everyone that we're together."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did Jeff, and to top it all off you decided to help me put my coat on."

Jeff just looked at Dixie and tried to hide his smile. Dixie looked over at Jeff and glared at him.

"What's so funny? I don't see a funny side to this Jeff. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Jeff couldn't help it any longer, the look on Dixie's face just made him want to laugh more.

"What Jeff?" he carried on laughing while Dixie just glared at him harder.

"It's… just… your being so serious about something that they probably didn't even register. You're just being paranoid Dix." Dixie tried to keep a straight face but after a few seconds it melted into a smile.

"Shut up Jeffrey." Jeffrey sniggered.

"You know I'm right though." Dixie looked at him defiantly.

"You're never right Jeffrey."

"Oh but I am this time Dixie and you know it." Dixie shook her head grinning and stared at the floor. Jeff stood infront of her and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Mrs Collier, you have to admit it." Dixie grinned and snaked her hands around his waist pulling him close to her. She leant up and whispered into his ear.

"I don't have to admit to anything." Jeff grinned and lent down to kiss her but she put her finger against his lips turning her head looking the other way.

"Taxi Jeffrey!" she yelled running off. Jeff sighed running after her and slid into the taxi after her. He really loved it when he and Dixie messed around like they had. He was annoyed it had ended so quickly, he wondered if she had become uncomfortable with it. Maybe he could ask about her boundaries to see what she liked and didn't. He was exited at the prospect of going further with her but knew he would have to be careful not to push her too hard. This was her first relationship with a man after all. Dixie nestled her head into Jeff's chest sighing happily.

"Jeff?"

"Yes my love?"

"You know, I am actually looking forward to Friday."

"Really?" Jeff looked down at her with surprise.

"Jeff you'll be there, I get to show you off to my mother. Of course I'm looking forward to it." Jeff smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Them I'm looking forward to it too." Dixie snuggled back down in Jeff's arms. She was telling the truth, she really was looking forward to it. Jeff would be there so she was sure he'd be able to cheer her up if it got too boring. She knew he'd look after her.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have some time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dixie woke again in Jeff's arms. The covers had shuffled down in the night exposing her arms to the cold air. She pulled them up to her chin and moved onto her front so she was gazing at Jeff's face. She took in his masculine features. Before she and Jeff had been together she had just labeled him as an average looking bloke. She now realized that actually he was very good looking. He wasn't fat; he was really quite muscular underneath. She knew she teased him about having puppy fat. She didn't mean it; she knew a lot of women would like to be in her place now. But they weren't, she was. She wondered what he saw in her. She was unsure if he would think less of her after they had made love. What if he paid attention to the fat that clung to her stomach or if she had a long night the bags under her eyes? Would he still want her? Dixie wrapped her arms around his waist tighter. She didn't want to lose him. Jeff moved in his sleep onto his side quietly sighing into Dixie's neck. Truth be told, she was a little nervous about making love. Of course she was exited, she couldn't wait to move on their relationship but there was part of her that was still scared.

Jeff stirred and leaned into her more moving his leg up onto hers rubbing it gently in his sleep. Dixie froze. She wasn't sure how she felt. Should she wake him or try to move it off her? She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Jeff had never consciously made that kind of contact with her. It was almost suffocating and the heat was stifling her. She tried to just lay still and not overreact. He was laying slightly on her, cocooning her protectively with her arms. The weight was foreign to her, normally it was a woman and she acted like the man. She was the protector. She was Kathleen 'Dixie' Dixon and she was an independent woman. She didn't need men. But she couldn't hide the fact that the weight was a comfort to her. He made her feel safe. Dixie lay still for a while, after a while she had got used to the weight and was enjoying it. Her eyes got heavier and heavier and eventually fluttered shut.

An hour later her eyes re-opened and she was aware of absence of Jeff. She reached around for him. He wasn't there. She got out of the bed and went downstairs to find him cooking in the kitchen. The tiled floor was cold on her feet. He had his back to her facing the oven cooking what smelt like bacon. Smiling, she crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist nuzzling into his shoulder. Jeff gasped and put the saucepan on the side turning the hob off before turning around to face Dixie.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning Jeff." Jeff put his hand to her cup her cheek; Dixie smiled and leant into it.

"It's Friday then." Jeff said. Dixie smiled weakly but looked up at Jeff.

"What do you want to do today then?"

"Whatever you want to do my love."

"Well having breakfast would be a start."

"Oh, yeah. I was going to take it up to you in bed but your awake so."

"No I'm not." She grinned and ran back up the stairs to her bed flinging back the covers and burrowing herself once more in the warmth of her bed. Five minutes later she heard Jeff's heavy footsteps up the stairs. She sat up eagerly as he walked in the door.

"Dixie, how nice to see you're awake!" he said sarcastically. Dixie giggled as Jeff put the tray on her lap. The aroma of bacon and eggs was inviting in her hungry state. She put a hand behind Jeff's head and brought it down to hers kissing him firmly on the lips. She had got used to the idea of kissing a man now and enjoyed it every time. Feeling confident, Dixie licked at his lips, which opened and let her tongue into his mouth. Eventually she pulled away grinning up at Jeff.

"Wow, uh… that was unexpected." Dixie blushed and looked down at her breakfast.

"Well, I enjoy kissing you Jeff."

"I enjoy it too." Jeff sat on the end of her bed smiling to himself happily. Dixie tucked into her food and once finished put the tray down on the floor by the side of the bed. She licked her lips.

"That was amazing Jeff. Thank you." she saw Jeff was looking at her grinning.

"What you looking at?"

"The beautiful woman sat at the end of the bed. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you Dixie." she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"I am not beautiful Jeff. You could do a lot better than me."

"No I can't Dixie. No one will ever be as good as you." she shook her head.

"Jeff-"

"No Dixie, you are my best friend and I love you so much. You cook for me every day and you put a roof over my head and looked after me when I needed it most. We have already been through the fact that you have amazing legs, which any skinny model wouldn't have. To be honest Dix, I prefer woman who actually eat. You are beautiful Dixie and don't let anyone ever tell you you're not." Dixie was still staring at her lap.

"Do you trust me Dixie?"

"With my life, you know that."

"Then trust me on this. Please?" she looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Ok" Jeff smiled and shuffled up the bed to sit next to Dixie, putting his arm around her and giving her a light squeeze. They just sat there in comfortable silence gazing at each other lovingly. They were just happy to be together.

Dixie's ringtone blared through the silence causing Dixie to lean over Jeff to reach her phone. She flopped over his legs pressing the answer button and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kathleen, it's your mother." Dixie pulled a face.

"Hiya mum."

"Now, about tonight."

"Yeah…" Dixie looked up at Jeff who was looking at her pointedly.

"I am so sorry but the venue has been changed."

"To where?"

"You know Longsford just outside of Holby?"

"Yes…"

"Well it's 45 miles away from that."

"What!? That's nowhere near Holby!"

"Oh darling but you have to come, it has been an awfully long time since we have seen each other. Please? For me?"

Dixie scowled. She hated it when her mother did that. She looked up at Jeff who was smirking down at her. _What?_ She mouthed at him. He gestured to her relaxed position of her lying across his legs. Oh. Dixie grinned up at him evilly and wiggled around pretending to make herself more comfortable. Jeff gulped and stared at the opposite wall trying to rid himself of certain thoughts popping up in his head.

"Darling?" Dixie sighed.

"Ok mum. Although you know we'll have to find somewhere to stay. Where is it?"

"In a place called Pottersfield. And we?"

"Yeah, my plus one. Remember?"

"You actually have one?"

"Mum!"

"Oh well darling I have to go see you this evening, bye!"

"Bye." Dixie pressed the end call button and threw her phone to the floor before looking up checking to see if it was okay.

"Everything alright Dix?" Dixie rested her chin on her arm and began tracing the lines on Jeff's pajama bottoms.

"No, the venue has been changed."

"To where?"

"Pottersfield."

"I think I know it. But it is a long way away."

"I know, we'll have to find somewhere to stay. I'm sorry Jeff."

"For what?"

"Agreeing and dragging you around with me."

"Dix, it doesn't matter. Why don't we arrange for tonight and tomorrow night? Make a weekend out of it?" Dixie looked up at Jeff hopefully.

"Really?"

"Of course princess." Dixie grinned and got up kissing him on the lips. Almost immediately Dixie opened he mouth and for a few minutes the couple enjoyed their passionate kiss. Jeff broke away first struggling for breath.

"Wow, that was… amazing!" Jeff gasped. Dixie giggled. She was taken aback by how much less stressed she felt around Jeff; like nothing else mattered, just being together.

"Uhh…princess?"

"Yes?"

"You, um, you're sitting on me." Dixie looked and realized he was right. She had straddled him and hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry jeff." She went to get off him but was stopped by Jeff pulling her back onto his lap.

"Don't Dixie, I was just checking you were comfortable with it. I quite like it. I'm glad you're ok to do that, I don't want to push you."

"You're not Jeff, really. I like everything we're doing." Jeff smiled and pulled her close into his chest. She looked up at him and he bent down to lightly kiss her nose.

"I was wondering about that actually, what you like and don't. I mean we don't have to go all the way unless you want but…"

"Jeff, I… I'm not quite ready for that just yet-"

"No, I just was-"

"Jeff, let me finish." She gave him a stern look and he decided to listen.

"But, I am very comfortable with doing other things in the meantime. I, I like all the flirting and-"

"Straddling me…" Dixie blushed again.

"Shut up Jeffrey." He chuckled.

"But, I just need some more time to… adjust a little more. I don't want to disappoint you though Jeffrey."

"Disappoint me? How could you? You're beautiful and sexy and just… you. Whatever happens you won't disappoint me Dixie. I'll be honest with you; I've never felt this way about anyone before. You complete me Kathleen Dixon."

Dixie had tears forming in her eyes.

"Neither have I." she let them fall and gently, Jeff pulled them both down with her lying on top of him. He wiped her tears away and held her close. He whispered in her ear,

"We go at your pace princess." They lay there for what seemed like forever, Jeff wiping the odd tear and Dixie enveloping herself in the warmth Jeff provided before she decided to get up.

"Where you going princess?"

"Someone needs to find us accommodation for our weekend away."

"Well I'll do it." Jeff stood up stretching.

"Really?"

"Of course, you don't need to worry about a thing my love. Go and have a shower and get changed, I'll sort the hotel, get changed and we can walk Lil Abs together and then go and have a great evening." Dixie sighed.

"I love you Jeffrey."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Impossible."

**A/N- next it's party time! Woop woop! As always, please review if you have time! xxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dixie lay back in the relaxing bubbles sighing completely content. Jeff was downstairs booking a hotel for the weekend and had left her to enjoy her bath in peace. She had got her dress out on her bed ready to be packed along with her other clothes for the next few days, she was really excited about their weekend as it would be nice to spend some time with Jeff outside of Holby. She thought back to their conversation earlier on in her bedroom, she too had been surprised with how confident she was getting with Jeff. She actually was starting to like the fact that she was dating a man. Maybe on their weekend away she could see how far she actually could go with Jeff, she was actually excited to go father with him. She knew he wouldn't push her and would look after her. It was now a comfort to know she was protected and looked after, she saw that just because she was with a man didn't mean she wasn't independent. She loved Jeff and that was what mattered.

When the water was starting to turn cold, Dixie got up and wrapped her towel around her before going through to her bedroom to get changed. Dixie dried off and got into her jeans and t-shirt and walked over to dry her hair with her hairdryer. After a few minutes Jeff came up and knocked on her door. After no answer he walked in to see Dixie in her own little world with the hairdryer plugged in. He smiled at the look of concentration on her face. He walked up behind her cuddling her from behind. She switched the hairdryer off and lent back into his arms.

"I've looked into hotels in Pottersfield and there isn't any." Dixie looked disappointed.

"Oh, well it's ok we just can't go then." Jeff chuckled.

"But there is a bed and breakfast on the outskirts." Her face lit up.

"Jeff you evil man!" she slapped his arm.

"Why, you looking forward to it?" Dixie turned around and put her arms around him tightly.

"Maybe…" She lent up and kissed him on the lips gently.

"It'll be nice to have some time with you outside of Holby."

"It will sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you more Jeff. I mean it; I know I've never been in a relationship with a man before but I have never been so in love before."

"Neither have I. I thought that Lucy was it, my true love. I don't regret being with her but we constantly argued and I guess I told myself that a bit of friction created passion but we fought nearly every day. Being with Lucy is nothing compared to being with you. You make me feel loved and special and although we argue sometimes, it's never that bad and we are just playing about. I know I cheated on Lucy but I can't even imagine it with you Dixie. The thought makes me feel sick. With her it was retaliation, I know is no excuse but with you I haven't looked at another woman since we married. Which is more than I can say from my previous marriage. I love you with every inch of my soul Kathleen Dixon, you have taken my heart and I will love you for the rest of eternity." Dixie had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Look at you going all soft on me." she said. She buried her head in his shoulder. It was such a comfort to know how he felt, she knew now more than ever that she loved him. Jeff looked down at his watch.

"Okay so, pack your bags and then we'll put them in the car and take Abs down the park-"

"Wait, who's going to look after Abs?"

"Um… don't worry, I'll sort it out while you're packing your bags. And then in an hour or so we'll get in the car and go on our holiday!" Dixie grinned.

"Okay." Jeff gazed down at her brushing some stray hair away from her face.

"Dog sitter Jeffrey!" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Trying to have a moment here Dix!"

"We have all weekend for moments now go!" Jeff planted a fleeting kiss on her lips before being shooed out of the room by Dixie.

Jeff picked up his mobile from the coffee table typing in Tamzin's number before slouching back on the sofa. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Tams it's Jeff."

"Oh hi Jeff you alright?"

"Yeah fine thanks but I was wondering if you could be a life saver and dog sit for the weekend?"

"Um… why?"

"Me and Dix are going to this party I guess with Dix's mum it's a last minute thing which is why it is such short notice, sorry."

"Oh no, it's okay… I will if you answer a question for me."

"Uh, ok I guess…"

"Are you and Dixie together?" well, that was unexpected. Jeff hesitated before stuttering a reply.

"I um, what do you mean?" Tamzin giggled on the other side of the phone.

"I only ask because you two have been more flirting than arguing this week. And also due to Dixie's unneeded blushing at the pub. So, is it true?" Jeff didn't know how to answer. He had promised Dixie he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Tamzin. But, he didn't want to spoil his and Dixie's weekend by having to take Lil Abs to the kennel. She hated to think that he was alone in a cage even though he wouldn't be.

"Jeff are you still there?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"HA! It's true! OH MY GOD! Wait until the others hear!"

"No, you cannot tell anyone promise me Tams. Dixie doesn't want anyone to know yet!"

"Spoil sport."

"This isn't a game Tamzin, this is Dixie's feelings here! You cannot tell anyone promise me Tamzin!" she hesitated before sighing.

"Fine have it your way. But I don't see what the problem is, it's not a big deal."

"To you maybe not but to Dixie it is. So keep you mouth shut. Ok?" again Tamzin sighed.

"So, when you dropping Lil Abs off?"  
"Half an hour?"

"Cool see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye Jeff." Jeff hung up and sighed heavily. He partly wasn't sure what happened; one moment they were talking about dog sitting and the next him and Dixie. He would have to tell her that Tamzin guessed. But what about their weekend? She would defiantly be upset and Jeff couldn't bear that. He would tell her on Monday, first thing.

"Jeff? I'm packed. Have you sorted Abs?"

"Yeah! He's going to Tamzin's"

"Oh, ok Jeff." Jeff went to get up to put the bags in the car but was stopped by Dixie stopping him and pulling him down onto the sofa with her.

"You all right Dix?" she nodded and bit her lip leaning forward before kissing Jeff firmly and surely. She put a hand on his chest and the other on his neck licking at Jeff's lips trying to gain entrance to his mouth. She lost herself in the moment, pushing Jeff down onto the sofa and lying on top of him. Jeff was surprised at this sudden act of affection towards him but he was definitely enjoying it. Dixie noticed that Jeff had pulled away for air. Dixie grinned at him.

"Was that ok Jeff?"

"Ok? That was amazing! That was the second best kiss I have ever had!" a shadow crossed over Dixie's face.

"Second best?"

"Yeah, the best kiss ever was our first one. I will treasure it for the rest of my life." Her face lit up again and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Jeff, I'm so happy."

"Me too." After lying together for a while Jeff broke the comfortable silence.

"We should go, I said we'd drop off Abs soon."

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea." She got up off him and leaned over him for a final kiss. When she pulled away she said,

"We'll have to just carry on later then."

"Looking forward to it Dixie." he hopped up and grabbed the bags by the door taking them outside and putting them into the boot of their car. Jeff walked back inside and got Lil Abs' stuff and put that in too. He checked everything and got Lil Abs ready before going to the driver's seat in the car. He opened the door to see Dixie already sitting there ready to go.

"Too late Jeffrey. You're a man, you'll just get us lost." He scowled and shut the door going round to the passenger's side and flopping down in the seat, crossing his arms angrily. Dixie giggled.

"Stop sulking, you are like an irritable 5 year old." He just carried on staring out of the window. Dixie chuckled at the fact that in the window's reflection she could see Jeff pouting.

"Oh Jeff don't be like that…" Dixie put her hand on Jeff's leg and started tracing patterns lightly on it watching his reaction in the reflection of the window.

"Please…" she lent over turning his face towards her and slowly kissing him. She pulled away slightly and whispered,

"Stopped sulking?"

"Nearly…" he pulled her in again reaching over putting his hand underneath her jacket on her back rubbing slowly in circles. Jeff kissed a trail down to her jaw line and back again before returning and heading down gently placing a kiss on her neck. Dixie's heart beat more and more rapidly and she leant in to get as close to Jeff as possible. Jeff's lips ghosted again on her neck and Dixie wriggled around in her seat trying to get comfortable as her arm was making it awkward. BEEP! Dixie squealed and ended up on Jeff's lap.

"What did you do Dix?" Dixie looked scared before realizing.

"I um… lent on the steering wheel and must have elbowed the car horn…" she mumbled. Jeff laughed.

"Your scream Dixie!" she slapped his arm.

"It's not funny you evil piggy!"

"Piggy? Is that the best you could come up with?" Jeff was laughing harder now.

"Shut up Jeffrey! You were the one pouting a minute ago!"

"I was not!"

"You were! And piggy suits you perfectly with your belly!"

"Piggy belly! Dixie why are you so mean to me?"

"I don't mean it, you have a lovely belly." He chuckled and held her close for a few minutes. She then kissed his cheek before wriggling back into her seat. She grinned at him, turning the key in the car and driving down the road towards Tamzin's house.

Dixie pulled up outside the house and got out followed by Jeff who got Lil Abs and his stuff out from the car. Dixie walked up to the door and knocked three times on the hard wood. There was no reply for a minute before Tamzin opened it yawning slightly.

"Morning Dix. You alright?"

"Yup and Tams it's almost 2 in the afternoon, what are you doing in your pajamas still?" Tamzin grinned.

"Just a late one with Louise. My head hurts though, more from her talking than drinking."

"Naw…" Jeff struggled up to the door with Abs' lead in one hand and the rest of his stuff in the other.

"Alright Tams, he still needs a walk if that's ok and here's his food…"

"Yeah I know Jeff, go enjoy your weekend away…" she winked at Jeff before kneeling down to pet the excited dog. Tamzin stood up taking the things from Jeff.

"Have fun now you too!" she raised her eyebrows at Dixie.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what Dixie?" she said innocently. Jeff was glaring at Tamzin giving her warning stares. Dixie looked between them.

"What are you not telling me?" when neither answered she turned to Jeff.

"We are not leaving here until you tell me what's going on Jeff." He avoided Dixie's gaze, twiddling his thumbs and staring at his feet.

"Tams?" Tamzin smirked and lent against the doorframe remaining silent.

"I could just as easily put either of you with Norman for the rest of this month." Tamzin grinned.

"Just something Jeff told me."

"Told you! You guessed!"

"Guessed what? Tell me now!" Dixie was getting worked up and angrier by the second.

"Yeah Jeff, tell her." Jeff looked up at Dixie guiltily.

"Tams… know about us Dixie. She guessed." Dixie looked hurt and angry.

"Guessed? Dixie he told me!" Dixie looked over at her.

"Get a life Tamzin. Jeff. Let's go." Her voice was barely above whisper. Jeff stood glued to the spot giving her an apologetic look. She scowled and grabbed his arm pulling him along behind her. She got in the drivers seat and Jeff got in the other side. Dixie didn't look at him; she just drove off down the road carefully keeping her face neutral.

They drove in silence until Dixie pulled into a lay by on the motorway. Jeff sat watching Dixie's expression. What now? She had told Tamzin to get a life did this mean he was off the hook? Finally Dixie broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Wait here." She then abruptly got out of the car slamming the door behind her. Jeff decided not to anger her more so did what she said.

Dixie walked away from the car taking a shuddering breath. She noticed the slight patter of rain on the road. The cold droplets slid down her face and back making her shiver. She believed Jeff, he wouldn't do that to her. Would he? Doubt sprung up in her mind. She trusted Jeff to the point were she was looking forward to going further with him over their weekend. Heir weekend. She didn't want to spoil it but needed to find out if Jeff actually was telling the truth. The air had cleared her head and although she was seething she calmly went back to the car, sliding into her seat and looking Jeff in his face. It had fear written all over it.

"Well Jeffrey?" he rushed what he was saying and it came out as one long babbling noise.

"Jeffrey! Slow down! I can't understand you!" he took a breath before beginning again.

"Dixie you have to believe me I would NEVER tell her or do anything to compromise our relationship I love you and you mean everything to me. I would NEVER EVER do that!" he watched Dixie his eyes silently pleading with him. Dixie sighed before turning to the front rubbing her neck.

"Dix, are you alright?"

"Not comfortable to turn after a while."

"Why don't we sit in the back for a bit then?"

"Ok." They got out of the car and got into the back seats with Dixie turning to face Jeff.

"This morning when you said all of that stuff about me being the love of your life and how you thought Lucy loved you but was nothing compared to me-"

"Every word was true."

"Yeah, I know that but my point was that after saying that I felt on cloud nine. I trusted you completely. I need to know on your LIFE that you are telling me the truth."

"Yes Dixie, on my life I am telling you he truth and… just please don't leave me." Dixie saw the tears forming in the corners of Jeff's eyes and gently brushed his cheek with her hand.

"Jeff, it doesn't matter really. I'll never leave you event though you're a daft sod." Jeff looked her in the eyes for the first time in what seemed like an age.

"Really?"

"Really. Come here love." She pulled him into her arms and held him there with Jeff wrapping his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. They sat there cuddling for a few minutes before Jeff pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Dixie, I love you completely forever."

"Me too. Even though I hate to admit it, I don't know what I'd do without you Jeffrey. Forget what I said earlier, I am ready. I can't help it any more Jeff, I need and want you." she took a deep breath.

"Tonight."

"Are you sure Dixie? We don't have to unless you want to."

"I don't want to Jeffrey, I need to." Jeff looked at the longing in her eyes.

"Ok." Dixie grinned then bit her lip.

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Jeff looked over at her quizzically.

"The party is tonight." She thought for a moment.

"No matter, we'll leave early."

"Sure?"

"Completely and forever." She mimicked. Jeff chuckled.

"Cheeky."

"Only for you Jeffrey." She lent over and kissed him firmly on the lips. Dixie enjoyed being able to kiss Jeff, she wasn't unsure any more. She knew she loved him and liked being in control. He willingly opened his mouth underneath hers and she slid in her tongue dancing it around in his mouth enjoying the feel of it. She pushed back against Jeff until she was lying on top of him running her hand down and then under his top. Slowly she moved her hand further up relishing the feeling of his bare skin. She felt his hands touching her too and they moved down before one rested on her bum lightly squeezing. She giggled into his mouth and was too lost in the moment to feel Jeff pull away. He grinned panting slightly.

"Too old to keep up?" she teased.

"Old? Just gentle because you're a beginner."

"Beginner? I have kissed other people before Jeff, I have had sex before."

"Not with a man."

"Maybe not but it doesn't mean I haven't had fun in the past."

"Fun? Not proper fun, you can't have fun between two woman!"

"Jeffrey you can believe me."

"And will I get to see this side of you again tonight?"

"I don't know, if you don't shut up sharpish then no.," he pouted.

"And it also depends on whether we get there in time, come on." She got up off him before starting to climb over into the front seat. Jeff smiled to himself before climbing over too.

"Off we go then." He said.

**A/N- Ok, I lied. NEXT time it is party time, this chapter lasted longer than expected. Anyways, please review if you have some spare time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hello! Now, I know it has been a million years since I have updated dear readers, you have my sincerest apologies! Please don't kill me! There will be an epilogue post note thingy but, sadly, I am drawing 'Feelings' to a close. This is due to lack of creative juices and time! I'm really sorry but this means I can put all my effort into working on my other fic 'Impossible Things'. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and support throughout this (short) fic, it has been much appreciated. So, without further ado please enjoy! X **

Chapter 11

2 hours later and Dixie pulled up outside the B and B. she looked over at Jeff who was leaning up against his window breathing heavily, obviously asleep. She smiled before leaning over kissing his cheek. Jeff stirred and opened his eyes gazing up sleepily at Dixie.

"We're here love. Come on." Jeff reached out and caught Dixie's hand, bringing it up to his face gently kissing it. She smiled at him.

"I love you Dixie."

"I love you too you big softie. You know you actually are reasonably cute when you're sleepy."

"Reasonably?"

"Yup, bordering adorable." Jeff pouted before chuckling and getting out of the car. They looked up at the large cottage. It was old with roses climbing up the white walls.

"It looks like a fairy-tale cottage. Although, I'm not complaining." Dixie said.

"Neither am I. Come on, let's go inside." The couple walked into the building through the old door. They stared in awe at the modern interior inside. It was completely the opposite to the fairy-tale outside. It was very plain with white walls and black seating and a wooden desk on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" Dixie asked. A middle-aged woman walked into the room. She had a small figure and a wide smile.

"Hi, are you the Colliers?" Dixie and Jeff walked over to the desk.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." the woman smiled getting out a key from the draw.

"You too. Your room is up the first and second flights of stairs and to the end of the corridor on the right. Number 20." Dixie smiled taking the key.

"Thanks, we'll just go get the bags." The woman waved and went through into another room. Dixie and Jeff walked out to the car getting the bags out of the boot.

"She seemed nice." Dixie commented.

"Yeah, bit too smiley for my liking though." Dixie sniggered getting her suitcase out.

"Here, let me." Jeff took hold of Dixie's suitcase slightly struggling with the three other bags he was holding already. She sniggered at him struggling up the stairs and dropping them outside their room's door. He unlocked it with the key before shuffling in putting them out of the way behind the sofa. Dixie looked around at the large room. It had a big fireplace with wood in and a large, squashy sofa facing it. She walked into their room. There was a bid double bed waiting for them. She grinned as Jeff came up to her and cuddled her from behind.

"Dix, are you sure about tonight?" she nodded.

"Never been more sure Jeffrey."

"Well then, I look forward to it."

"We'll need to stop at a supermarket or something though."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? If we are going to do this then we'll need protection. I don't think we are ready for a baby yet."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Dixie turned around in his arms leaning up kissing his lips gently. She giggled.

"What?"

"Your little face, it's so cute when you do that little smile after we kiss!"

"Cute? I am not cute Dixie."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are." Jeff pouted.

"I am not cute Dixie, I am your worst nightmare!" she laughed.

"That little pout! Jeffrey you so are cute!" he frowned before lunging forward scooping her up and dropping her on the bed. He tickled her squirming body.

"Jeff…st-stop it!"

"Not until you stop calling me cute!"

"Stop… can't…. breathe!" Jeff pursued.

"Ok! Ok, you…are…defiantly NOT cute! Stop!" he grinned kissing her gently on the lips.

"Come on princess, let's unpack babe."

"Yeah." They unpacked slowly, occasionally messing around or flirting in between. Dixie loved that she and Jeff could openly flirt now. She loved it when he would come up from behind her and start kissing her neck, he would whisper things into her ear that made her quiver with excitement but, just before things got too serious Jeff would blow a raspberry on her neck instead and have her in fits of laughter. She couldn't wait to come back from the party, she considered not going but every time her conscience said no, she needed to do this for her mother.

An hour before they had to leave Jeff left Dixie to get ready. She made extra effort, putting on some makeup before slipping on her dress. It was quite hugging, but in a good way, showing off all her curves. She hoped Jeff would like that. It was plain black, coming just above her knees. She put on her favourite jewelry and Jeff's favourite perfume before walking to the door. She paused, taking a big breath before opening the door to Jeff. He was texting on his phone sitting on the sofa. She coughed. Jeff looked up and his jaw hit the floor.

"You look…" he swallowed.

"`Amazing Dixie. That dress… hugs you… very well…" Dixie blushed. She secretly like that she could make Jeff feel that way.

"You sure it doesn't make my bum look big." She asked turning around for him.

"Ye-no! No no, it's fine!" He gulped. Dixie noticed this and grinned to herself.

"Sure? And if I lean over…" She demonstrated for him. She heard Jeff's breathing quicken.

"Mrs. Collier, I know what you're doing."

"Really?" she asked, straightening up and pouting over her shoulder.

"Yes, you're a very naughty girl…" Dixie giggled.

"Go get ready then Mr. Collier." As he walked through to the bedroom she winked at him. He gave her bum a quick squeeze on the way past. Dixie practically skipped over to the sofa, she felt on cloud nine.

She and Jeff pulled up outside the venue.

"It looks very posh." Jeff commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dixie said. The entrance was grand and posh looking couples were entering it. Jeff sighed.

"Here goes nothing then." He got out of the car. Dixie gave a weak smile before following him out, catching his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm so grateful for you doing this Jeff. I love you."

"Yeah, but I'd do anything for you Kathleen Collier. I can't help it. And anyway, you can make it up to me later…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she burst out laughing. She slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Come on Mr. Collier." They walked in through the grand entrance hand in hand gazing around at the elegantly set out venue. Dixie looked around and spotted her mother.

"Jeff, there she is. How do I look?"

"My beautiful Dixie." She smiled and took a deep breath, tightening her grip on Jeff's hand. She slowly led them through the crowds towards her mother. Dixie came to a stop behind her. Jeff observed her with her pinched face, shapeless black dress and cold, blue eyes. He decided that he didn't like her. But for Dixie he would pretend.

"Mum?" She asked timidly. The woman spun around.

"Kathleen! Oh, this is my daughter I was talking about. Kathleen, this is Gerald."

"Nice to meet you." He extended a hand to her but not wanting to let go of Jeff's she extended her left. The man pulled a face before changing hands. She tried to give him a warm smile but was sure it came out strained. He promptly walked off. Her mother gave her a disappointed face.

"I thought you would have liked him as your plus one darling."

"But mum, I have one. This… is Jeff." She pulled him infront of her. Jeff extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jeff, nice to meet you." Dixie's mother's face fell momentarily before she too pulled a strained smile, loosely taking Jeff's hand and then dropping it.

"He's your… friend then Kathleen."

"My… uh, husband." This time Dixie's mother took no pains to hide her disapproval.

"But, how? I mean, you can't over known him that long? Isn't this a bit hasty?"

"No mum, I've known him seven years. We've been married for three." Jeff looked a mix of alarmed and scared. Dixie was so different, timid, around her mother. All she wanted to do was make her proud and she couldn't even try for her daughter's sake. His dislike turned to hate, she didn't deserve Dixie.

"Oh, um… well. This is certainly a surprise. Well, excuse me." She bustled off, pausing to straighten herself out before continuing to mingle. Jeff gave Dixie an apologetic look.

"She hated me." Dixie rubbed her temples.

"No no Jeff. It wasn't you." She remained firmly grasping Jeff's hand.

"I don't care anyway. Look, this is a complete waste of our time. It was a mistake. I thought… look it doesn't matter what I thought. But, I'm sorry; I can't just walk out without saying goodbye. I just… need an answer to something." Jeff looked worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Very. After this, we are going straight back. I am NOT letting this spoil our evening." Jeff smiled at her.

"Come on handsome." Dixie pulled him through the thick crowds towards her mother.

"Mum, we need to talk."

"Darling, I'm talking to this gentleman."

"I don't care." Dixie pulled her mother to the side of the room.

"We're leaving. But just before we go, was I always a disappointment?"

"What? Kathleen?"

"I need to know mum because we're never going to have the chance to talk about it again."

"Why not?" Dixie looked at Jeff for reassurance and smiled.

"Because mum, I'm not going to do this to myself or more importantly Jeff. If you can't accept him you can't accept me. He is my… soul mate." Dixie turned to Jeff.

"I think, I know, I can never be with anyone else. He is my life and you disapprove of him, you disapprove of me. I can live with that. But, I need to know, was I always a disappointment?"

"What? Kathlee-"

"It's Dixie." Dixie's mother shook her head.

"I'm not disapproving of you."

"Don't lie to me."

"Not always. Maybe of some of the decisions you have made in life."

"SOME?"

"Kathleen, Dixie. Whatever. You'll always be my daughter. Know that I… am proud of you. Your work may not have been my wish for you but…you save lives. That's more than I could ever do. I AM proud." Dixie's mother nodded and walked off again into the crowd. Dixie smiled contented. Jeff lifted her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Let's go handsome." She smiled genuinely.

"There's never been a better idea than that!" They laughed walking hand in hand to the exit. Gerald intercepted them.

"Leaving so soon? I may have been hasty earlier… but, I happen to be a microbiologist, I could educate you about some simply fascinating amoebas that I have found in my time."

"Ha! No thank you Gerald. You're into biology? Well, so are we. Me and my husband are leaving to a particularly inviting double bed to take part in activities involving the male and female reproductive organs and a lot of compromising positions." Gerald pulled a disgusted face and speed walked in the opposite direction. Dixie pulled Jeff out of the venue at a run right down to the other end of the street. They were both hysterically laughing and it took them a while to regain some sense.

"I can't believe you said that Dixie!"

"Neither can I!"

"His face! Oh you are such a naughty girl Mrs. Collier!"

"What you going to do about it?" She sidled up to him and purred into his ear.

"Spank me?" They burst into more fits of laughter.

"Dixie! All of a sudden you're so… up for it! I thought you'd have reservations!"

"Nope because I trust you not to hurt me. I want you. And I want you to make it the best night of my life." Jeff pulled Dixie closer.

"That's a promise…" He whispered against her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hello! This is the last part of "Feelings" EVER but please do take a look at my other fic "Impossible Things" which I will be working on for longer than this one has lasted. Thank you for every single review and follow! So, without delay, let's say bye bye to "feelings"! X**

Epilogue

Dixie lay with Jeff in his bed. She was naked and completely exhausted but the happiest she thought she had ever been. After they had left the party they had gone back to the B and B and made love. It had been slow and intense and ever so satisfying. The rest of the weekend had been spent going on long and romantic walks around the countryside that spread itself around them and then making love. They had done that a lot. Dixie giggled and blushed every time she thought about it. At first Jeff had said they would go slow but after their first time Dixie didn't want to and hadn't held back. Jeff had told her that every time they made love he felt complete and that he had never loved anyone so. She felt the same, she had ever felt so loved up in her life. Even people at work had commented that being in love had taken years off of her. Her and Jeff now lay at home after making love for the second time that afternoon, sprawled out over each other, a tangle of arms and legs.

"Princess, are you awake?"

"Yes my love." Dixie stretched and cuddled closer to her Jeffrey.

"Are you happy?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Are you?"

"Of course my love. Are you?"

"The happiest I have ever been beautiful."

"Really? Not even when you were with Lucy?"

"No, not nearly as in love. I think about you all the time Dixie, where you are, whom you're with, if you safe? I can't stop. And, to be honest, you make love to me better than any woman ever has done." Dixie giggled.

"So do you."

"I will never love anyone again. You are my soul mate."

"And you are mine." Dixie wiggled up so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Forever and ever." She lent down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Dix?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think about your mum and what happened?"

"Yes, sometimes I do."

"Do you regret anything?" she thought about it.

"Do you mean you? Because I don't."

"Partly, I'm glad you don't."

"I never have done." Jeff smiled at her.

"I mean about saying you don't want to see her anymore?"

"No, maybe one day I'll be able to but I don't think I will ever be. But I'm happy that I wasn't always a disappointment."

"Always remember that to me you'll never be a disappointment. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed tenderly again before snuggling back down again.

~END~


End file.
